Earth Timeline
The timeline of Earth begins at its first colony, Mars, and continues from then. *'2040' - Earth establishes colony on Mars. *'2190' - Earth technology advances, interstellar travel is made possible using the jump-drive. *'2202' - Earth makes contact with Sarya. *'2220' - Earth establishes colony on Second Earth (Liberation). *'2225' - Civil War begins on Second Earth. *'2226' - Earth establishes colony on Tranquility. Second Earth Civil War ends; Planet officially named Liberation. *'2230' - Earth establishes the United Earth Colonies (UEC). *'2230' - Eden, Apollo, Momentum, Redemption, Retribution settled. *'2238' - Jona, Disciple, Sierra settled. *'2239' - Eden II settled. *'2242' - Eden III, Ruth settled. *'2250' - Hercules, Vindication, Goliath, Evergreen, Juliet settled. *'2353' - Four planets, Jona, Redemption, Sierra, and Retribution, split from the UEC to form the Terran Union (TU). *'2355' - Perdition is established as an independent prison colony. *'2361' - Haven is colonized, and established as independent. *'2363' - Liberation leaves the UEC and joins the Terran Union. *'2401' - Three planets, Eden III, Ruth, and Vindication, split from the UEC and form the Independent Republic of Earth Colonies (IREC). *'2409' - Hercules and Juliet leave the UEC and join the IREC. *'2412' - Goliath leaves the UEC and joins the IREC. *'2500' - Vindication leaves the IREC, and colonizes the mining world, Foundry. *'2507' - Haven enters open war with Vindication in an effort to control Foundry. *'2509' - The Foundry War ends, with Vindication maintaining control over Foundry. *'2513' - Vindication rejoins the IREC, and releases control of Foundry to its weak government. *'2514' - Haven arranges to supply Foundry with military protection, and seek trading agreements, if they surrender half of the planet to the total control of Haven. *'2530' - Tartarus is established as an independent prison colony. *'2550' - First assembly of the Galactic Commission. The Commission attempts to reconcile Terran worlds, and build a trusting relationship. The Galactic Security Task Force (GSTF) is created. *'2556' - Eden II, a member of the UEC, enters into Eden War with Eden III, a founding member of IREC, that lasts four months, and causes 552 casualties total. The UEC and IREC, who did not approve, put sanctions on their respective worlds. *'2557' - Haven lobbies to join the IREC, but Vindication, Juliet, and Eden III strongly oppose it. *'2558' - Perdition and Tartarus found the multinational, interplanetary Galactic Correctional Agency (GCA) which sets rules and laws about the treatment of prisoners from different worlds, and become universal prisons. *'2559' - The Saryan Prison World, Biku'nen Theta joins the GCA. *'2561' - The Biku I'Harinto, a militant Saryan rebel group, commit multiple terrorist attacks on Tranquility, Juliet, Apollo, and Momentum within an hour of each other. The UEC, IREC, and TU pledge to seek out and destroy the terrorist threat, through the GSTF. *'2562' - The second assembly of the Galactic Commission is called to order. Liberation is appointed to lead the operations of the GSTF, in relation to the Biku I'Harinto. Liberation Fleet becomes the main military unit of the GSTF.